This invention relates to an improved small sized jet propulsion boat and more particularly to a hull configuration and rider floor configuration for such a watercraft.
One particularly popular type of water vessel is the type of jet propulsion boat that is designed to be operated primarily by a single rider. In many forms of this watercraft, the watercraft is steered by means of a pivotally supported steering post that is operated by a rider positioned in a rider's area formed by the hull rearwardly of the steering post. Frequently, the rider's area is defined by a generally planar floor that opens through the rear of the hull. This rear opening floor is desirable in order permit water which enters the rider's area to flow out of the rider's area and also so as to facilitate boarding of the watercraft from the rear. However, the use of such flat rearwardly opening floors presents certain disadvantages.
For example, frequently the rider shifts his position on the floor for maneuvering of the watercraft and also so as to reduce fatigue by affording different riding positions. However, the flat floors and frequent slippery conditions can give rise to some problems when the rider changes his position. In addition, such flat floors do not offer any ease for the rider to brace himself during certain types of maneuvering. Also, the flat floor may, at times, actually make it more difficult for the rider to reenter the watercraft from the rear because he has nothing on which to form a grip or foot steady.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration and rider's area for such a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a floor configuration for the rider's area of a small watercraft which has the advantages of the previously proposed constructions in ease of entry and ease of discharge of water and yet which offers the rider a better opportunity to brace himself and change his position.